Warm
by donichikon
Summary: In which Princess Bubblegum has a visitor in the middle of the night.


**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Warm**

It was a cold windy night in the Candy Kingdom. Its sole ruler, Princess Bubblegum continued to toss and turn in bed, unable to find a comfortable position. She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her pink bubblegum hair.

A strong wind blew, swinging one of her royal bedroom's windows open. She shivered underneath her sheets as she felt the cold air breeze against her cheek. She stood up from her bed, briskly walking towards the window and shutting it tight, making sure its lock was hooked properly. The sleepy princess rubbed her cheek, trying to warm it as she groggily walked towards her closet.

She swung her closet doors open, briefly scanning all her clothing. Of course each article was pink. Different shades of pink; except for one t-shirt. It was a black rock t-shirt with a strange print design in front. Pulling it out from the bottom of her pajama pile, the princess put it on top of her current attire, smiling at the warmth she felt on both the outside and the inside.

Princess Bubblegum closed her closet doors before furrowing her eyebrows a bit, as if to focus and then giggling softly.

"I know you're here, Marceline."

The moment the princess uttered this, the aforementioned vampire queen appeared from thin air, floating on her back above Princess Bubblegum's vanity mirror. Marceline had a disappointed expression, crossing her arms.

"Just when I thought I finally broke in without a trace."

"I could hear you breathing. You really should learn how to breathe with your nose and not your mouth."

"Whatever, Bonnibel." Marceline took a look at Princess Bubblegum before grinning widely, flashing her vampire fangs.

"You weren't lying."

Princess Bubblegum raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Lying?"

"My shirt. You're wearing it as pajamas."

The princess smiled brightly. This was the first time Marceline had seen her in the same t-shirt since they had caught the Door Lord with the help of their friends Finn and Jake. Bubblegum played with the end of the shirt, nodding slightly.

"Of course. It makes me feel warm." She responded as a matter of fact.

"It's too bad you can't say the same for myself." Marceline responded, caressing her cold gray skin.

A silence fell between the two. Bubblegum stood awkwardly, still fiddling with the shirt she had on. Marceline on the other hand had her eyes on the ceiling.

"Marceline, what happened to us?"

Somehow, those words struck the vampire queen's undead heart. She felt a pang in her chest, almost like someone was trying to kill her with a stake.

"Things change, princess."

"Can't you at least tell me why? I've thought about it over and over but I can't seem to theorize a reason."

Marceline could feel Bubblegum getting closer. She floated higher, getting closer to the ceiling. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lips, suppressing things from coming out of her mouth. Then she felt a warm hand on her wrist, gently pulling her down. She was now in a standing position as she floated in midair, her eyes still shut tightly. She felt arms wrap around her tightly; her sense of smell invaded by the scent of candy.

Her cold undead skin contrasted with Bubblegum's warmth and softness. The same panging feeling in her chest had become stronger. The imaginary stake was now all the way through her heart.

"I know it's irrational to apologize for no reason, but I feel as if I am obliged to apologize to you. So I am sorry, Marceline."

Marceline's thoughts were in chaos. It was as if there were hundreds of rioters within her mind, shouting different things at the same time.

_Get out of there!_

_Nothing is the same without her!_

_What are you even doing there?_

_She'll always be something._

_You don't belong here._

_Tell her how you feel._

Marceline said nothing. Her expression suddenly became panicked, then furious as her face flashed the princess her monstrous form. Bubblegum shrieked in surprise and double over, falling onto her bedroom floor. Marceline had morphed herself into her hideous appearance, turning around and fleeing out of Bubblegum's room. She crashed through the window, shattering it into pieces as she left.

The princess quickly stood up, running towards the now ruined window and watching as the vampire queen flew into the night. She sighed in defeat, rubbing her arms soothingly.

Just then, Peppermint butler rushed into the scene along with two candy guards.

"Princess! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Everything is fine. I just had an unexpected visit."

Peppermint butler nodded in understanding and quickly ushered for the guards to turn around and leave, following them after informing the princess that he would quickly have the broken window fixed.

Princess Bubblegum was now back in her bed, still clutching the end of Marceline's t-shirt tightly in her fist. She was confused about the situation between her and the vampire queen. She hated how they had a façade for whenever the rest of their friends were around them. They acted like everything was fine and that's what she hated the most about it.

It was all an act.

There was only one thing that Princess Bubblegum liked about the way Marceline made her feel.

No matter how cold it was, Marceline always managed to make the princess feel warm.


End file.
